Girl from across the street
by joekin99
Summary: A new girl just moved in. Request from naruto1222
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal afternoon at the Loud house until a car could be heard pulling up the driveway, and then a knock at the door. Lincoln happened to be in the living room watching his favorite TV show Argh he did not want to get off the couch but thought someone could of ordered pizza so Lincoln decided to walk over to the door and open it. To his surprise it wasn't the pizza delivery guy it was his grandfather Pop Pop. With a small smile on his face Lincoln said "hey Pop Pop what are you doing here". Pop pop asked if he could come in and Lincoln replied with an enthusiastic yes!

Lincoln loved when his grandfather would come to visit because he almost never gets to see him and it is a nice change of pace to hang out with another guy instead of his 10 sisters. After Pop Pop sat down on the couch and asked "Lincoln, where is your father"? it took Lincoln a minute to remember where he last seen his dad. "I think he is in the kitchen making dinner for tonight" said Lincoln, a little disappointed thinking that his grandfather was there only to see his dad. "Why don't you go ask him if he can come here for a minute or two"Pop Pop asked politely Lincoln did as he was asked and went in the kitchen to find his dad "Dad can you go in the living room please"? Lincoln asked. His dad asked what for and Lincoln replayed "because Pop Pop is here to see you". Lynn Sr took off his oven mitts and walked into the next room to talk to Albert. Lincoln did not want to intrude in the conversation so he stayed in the kitchen. "Lynn I just won a radio giveaway for this weekend for a six month stay at a really luxurious resort and they gave me three passes, I have no one to go with and I didn't want them to go to waist so I thought I should ask if you and Lincoln wanted to go with me". Lynn Sr. stood thinking for a moment "what about the kids and Rita, I just can't leave them by themselves". " I already asked Rita and after a lot of begging she finally agreed to let you guys go" replied Pop Pop. Lynn Sr took a deep breath and reluctantly agreed to go. now the only thing to do was ask Lincoln if he wanted to go. They both went into the kitchen and explained everything to Lincoln surprisingly he agreed without hesitating. They Packed their bags said goodbye to the family, got into Vanzilla and headed to Florida.

** One month later:** Everything in the loud house was going surprisingly well despite having less money do to Lynn sr. going on the trip with Lincoln and Rita's father Albert. The girls seemed to act more civilized and docile without the boys around maybe it was because no one had to fight for the attention of their father or favorite and only brother. **Later that day:** Luna was In her room listening to a new song that she wrote and recorded on her MP3 player, every time she listened to the song she seemed really happy. It must have been because it was the first song she performed using her new drum set that she bought using the money from her new job at a music shop. Luna then took off her headphones to give herself a little break from the loud music, then she heard a beeping sound coming from outside the house. Luna wanted to see what was going on so she went over to the window and opened it. There was a big truck backing into the driveway way of the house that was just built across the road. " Must be the new neighbors" Luna said not really caring, then she heard someone talk. She looked closer to the curb and saw a girl who was was wearing a smooch T-shirt. Luna was amazed at how beautiful the girl was, her makeup, her hairstyle, it was everything Luna liked and more. Luna went to the mirror and fixed up her hair and straightened her skirt, then she ran downstairs and out the door. Once she reached the moving truck she walked up to the girl and introduced herself. "H-hi I'm Luna, I live across the street". The girl took a moment to look at Luna and with a cheer smile she said " My name is Kimberly, nice to meet ya."


	2. Ch 2

Luna was about to ask her new neighbor where she moved from but was immediately cut off by a ball hitting her on the back of the head. Luna quickly turned around and saw Lynn standing there with a big smile on her face. After she was done laughing at her sister Lynn walked over to her, " I'm sorry Luna, the ball just got away from". Lynn said in a sarcastic tone. Luna didn't say anything and threw the ball back into the yard. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Lynn asked. "This is Kimberly, she just moved into the neighborhood".

Lynn walked over to Kimberly and stretched out her hand." Hi im Lynn loud". The shy girl didn't want to seem rude so she shook Lynn's hand. " So why did you're family decide to move to a small town like this?" Luna asked politely. "you see my mother got a new job that would pay well and it required us to move" Kimberly said while rubbing her arm. "Are you nervous or something?" Lynn asked. "Yea a little, its always hard for me to meet new people". Kimberly said blushing. Luna could tell they were making their new neighbor uncomfortable so she decided to break the ice by asking her if she played any instruments. Kimberly then told Luna that she took a couple of piano lessons but wasn't really that good at it so she Decided to quit.

After about five more minutes of talking Luna and Lynn heard their mother call them for dinner. "Well looks like we have to get going". Luna said. "hope we can talk again soon". Replied Kimberly. After all of the girl washed their hands,they sat down at the dinner table. "Who were you talking to Luna?" Asked Rita. Luna looked up from her plate at her mother. " that was Kimberly. One of our new neighbors." Luna said while eating her dinner. After dinner all of the girls took a shower and brushed their teeth. Luna wasn't really that tired so she grabbed her guitar and a pair of headphones and started playing her favorite smooch song. Luna tried to focus on playing her guitar but she could get Kimberly out of her head. " Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Luna asked herself. She knew that she had always been awesome at making friends especially new neighbors but something about Kimberly made her heart race and her made palms sweat.

Luna couldn't help but remember Kimberly's perfume it was so sweet smelling. Luna then realized something when she and her sisters tried to help Lincoln ask out his crush, he would always talk about the way she smelled and the way he felt every time he was near her. " could I be in love with Kimberly?" Luna asked herself. She wanted to deny what she was feeling, but in her heart Luna knew that there was no hiding it,she was In love.

**The next day:** Luna barely able to walk out of her room headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. After she got herself a bowl of cereal Luna sat down at the table. The whole time she was eating she kept yawning and almost fell face first into her cereal. Rita noticed Luna's strange demeanor. "What's the matter Luna"? Rita asked. " I just couldn't sleep because..." Luna's face turned a bright red and she stopped herself from saying the real reason why she was up all night was because she couldn't stop thinking about her new neighbor Kimberly. "Because why Luna"? "Uhh.. b-because I was writing a new song". Luna replied barely able to talk straight. Rita knee when her kids were lying but she didn't have enough evidence to say something so she just said "oh ok. I would like to hear it when it's finished". Luna nervously chuckled and told her mother she would let her hear it when it was finished.

After breakfast Luna went up to her room and started to write the new song she promised her mother because she didn't want her to find out she was lying. After working for hours she finally finished the song and went downstairs to find her mother. Luna looked all over the house but couldn't find her. She decided to look outside to see if her mom's car was missing. As she opened the door she saw Kimberly. "Uh-uh h-hi". Luna said trying to keep her composure. "Hey Luna I just came over to see if you wanted to come over for the BBQ we are having to celebrate moving in". "I would have to ask my mom but if she says yes I would Love to come over". "You don't have to do that because your mom is the one who told me to see if You wanted to". Kimberly said with a cheerful tone. Luna then put on her rock boots and headed over to the BBQ with Kimberly


	3. Date?

After they arrived at Kimberly's house she opened the gate to her backyard and the two of them were greeted by the others families, normally Kimberly would of been shy but for some reason she felt at home with her new neighbors. Luna and Kimberly got into the line to get some food and drinks, once they were the front of the line Kimberly asked luna what she wanted on her hot dog. "I just want it plain thanks". Luna told her

"Wow that's how I like mine to" Kimberly said smiling. " Huh we seem to have a lot in common". Replied Luna.

The two of them then found a place to sit at one of the tables and they began talking about their common interests. Kimberley couldn't believe how similar they were, they both have a guitar, they both like the same genre of music, and they both like their hotdogs plain. After about an hour of taking the barbecue was coming to an end. Luna didn't want to go but her mother was adamant about the families curfew. Then luna had an idea. "Kimberly do you have a cell phone". "yea I do, why?" Luna grabbed her phone and put her number in Kimberly's. Then Luna got said bye and headed home.

It was about twelve at night when Luna was surprised by her phone ringing, she picked it up and saw it was Kimberly. Luna started to get more and more nervous as she picked up her phone and answers it. "hello" she said. "uh hi Luna I'm sorry to be calling you this late but I wanted to let you know I'm going to a concert this Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to go." Luna couldn't believe what she heard. Luna couldn't help but wonder if Kimberly was asking her out as friend or was this a date .

"I would love to go to a concert with you Kimberly " said luna excited. Kimberly seemed excited to because luna could here her whisper the word yes. "so what's going on Kimberly?". Luna asked. "well I'm getting ready to take a late night shower then go to bed". She replied.

"Ok ill let you go then". Luna said kind of disappointed. Later that night luna tried to sleep but she was so excited for her "date" that she couldn't sleep at all, instead she wrote a couple of songs and cleaned her instruments. Her phone then vibrated and her eyes widened at the message. "Im so excited for our date, good night". Luna nearly fell off her bed from the shock, she took a deep breath and replied with "yea me to soo excited :)". Then after an hour she finally fell asleep.


End file.
